The present invention generally relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to reel-type slot machines. A typical reel-type slot machine includes a plurality of reels each having a system of symbols displayed thereon. The person who plays the game pulls a handle on the side of the slot machine to initiate rotation of the reels via a microprocessor controlled motor and step drive. The reels are stopped to display a randomly selected set of symbols on the pay line(s) of the slot machine. If a winning combination of symbols is obtained, a payout is made.
Manufacturers of reel-type slot machines continually search for new ways to improve their products to maintain player interest. The present invention relates to a device for simulating player control of the spinning of the reels. In reality, the microprocessor, in accordance with the game program, determines how long and fast the reels spin, and what combination of symbols will appear on the pay line. However, by varying the speed and length of reel spin as a function of player input, without otherwise affecting the outcome, the player is given a feeling of control over the otherwise random, statistical event of selecting the symbols to display on the pay line and the payouts corresponding thereto.
The slot machine arm controller of the invention is a feature which can be easily incorporated in a reel-type slot machine. Generally, the microprocessor initializes various slot machine game indicia based on the time it takes for the player to rotate the slot machine's handle through a predetermined arc. A non-inclusive list of such indicia are lights can be lit, dimmed or flashed, a sound system can play music at various tempos and the slot reels can spin at different speeds and/or for different lengths of time.
To start play of the machine, the player rotates the handle from an initial at-rest position to a stop position, the handle being spring-biased to return to the initial position. A first microswitch signals the game microprocessor to start a timer circuit when the handle is rotated from the initial position. A second microswitch signals the microprocessor to stop the timer circuit after the handle rotates through the predetermined arc. Based upon an evaluation of the measured time, various slot machine game indicia can be set by the game microprocessor to commence play of the game.